1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus improved in the connection structure with respect to a board assembly serving as a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses denote apparatuses such as TVs, computer monitors, and the like, which display images. The display apparatuses may be classified into a cathode-ray tube (CRT) type, a liquid crystal display (LCD) type, a plasma display panel (PDP) type, and a digital lighting processing (DLP) type according to methods of displaying images.
Among the above, the PDP type display apparatus has been spotlighted as a next-generation flat panel display since being capable of achieving a thin and large display panel. Especially, a PDP TV which is thin enough to be hung on the wall is getting more popular due to its spatial efficiency. This is referred to as a large flat display (LFD).
Recently, in accordance with development of the photographing function of digital camera, camcorder, mobile phones, and the like, the LFD type display apparatus is provided with various functional personal computer (PC) board assemblies so as to receive audio, video, and image signals of image data stored in an external device, as connected with the external device and display corresponding images through a display screen.
However, such a PC board assembly causes a difficulty in replacement in case of a disorder since being mounted at a rear side of the display apparatus. That is, the service efficiency will be deteriorated.